Ice Dagger
by AzulaCathy
Summary: Male! Belarús x OC. Aviso: síndrome de estocolmo.


Alice descansaba en la rama de un viejo árbol, mientras repasaba una y otra vez su plan mentalmente. Tenía que haberse infiltrado en una de las fortalezas de la Unión Soviética en donde, según la información que había logrado conseguir a través de distintas fuentes, el líder supremo de esta misma se alojaría durante dos semanas.

La chica suspiró, quitándose su rizado y negro cabello del rostro. Aquella era, quizás, su última oportunidad para cumplir la misión que se le había asignado; el gobierno estadounidense le haría crujir las vértebras si llegaba a volver con las manos vacías. No es que tuviese miedo, pero prefería evitar problemas con su cliente dado el largo historial criminal que arrastraba a sus espaldas.

Ser una asesina a sueldo nunca había sido algo fácil, y ella lo sabía de primera mano desde que decidió dedicarse a este trabajo. Llevaba más de diez años en ello, y ya se había vuelto una de las mejores en el ámbito mundial; la fama generaba una gran cantidad de misiones, pero a la vez dificultaba en gran medida el anonimato.

Jugueteaba con su cuchilla favorita, la cual había tenido que envolver en un trozo de tela para que su brillo no delatase su posición. Todo el conflicto respecto a la guerra entre ideologías políticas mundiales no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, se consideraba a si misma una persona bastante anarquista. Todos los políticos eran unos malditos ladrones y mentirosos, que algún día probarían, que algún día probarían el filo de su cuchillo.

Escuchó el motor de un automóvil en la distancia, por lo que optó por agazaparse a la espera de este. Su respiración era superficial y ansiosa, aquella era la misión más peligrosa que jamás se le había asignado: matar a como de lugar a Joseph Stalin. Sí, era una jodida locura, pero alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio ¿No?

Logró atisbar la luz amarillenta que generaban los focos del carro; aquellos idiotas se dirigían directo a su trampa sin siquiera sospechar en lo más mínimo sobre lo que les deparaba. Sonrió para si misma, era genial cuando sus planes transcurrían como la seda. El vehículo estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que pasó bajo la rama donde estaba oculta la chica. Las ruedas delanteras de la máquina transitaron por sobre la trampa del suelo sin sufrir ningún percance, pero las traseras no corrieron la misma suerte.

El artilugio diseñado por Alice en una tabla con clavos en fila enterrados en la nieve, la cual se elevaba ligeramente al ser presionado el "interruptor" al que estaba conectad. La estructura construida de tal manera que las ruedas delanteras del automóvil en cuestión no se dañasen y que activasen el interruptor, haciendo que la fila de clavos surgiese y pinchase las ruedas traseras. Tendría que patentar algún día esa cosa; cuando se le ocurriese un buen nombre, claramente.

El auto se detuvo al no poder seguir avanzando a raíz del problema de las ruedas, para que luego el piloto y el copiloto se bajasen a revisar lo que había sucedido. Uno de ellos poseía atuendos de soldado, mientras que el otro traía un abrigo largo color caqui con un cuello negro y afelpado. Este último hombre llamó la atención de la chica; aquel ruso era bastante atractivo con su rubia cabellera y piel nívea, aunque la expresión afilada en sus ojos púrpuras le otorgaba un aire intimidante. Le dibujaría cuando estuviese nuevamente en su hogar.

Alice se lanzó sobre el coche con pistola en mano, aterrizando en cuclillas sobre el capó. Sintió sus piernas aullar de dolor por el impacto, pero no estaban rotas. Lo único que importaba era acabar con ese maldito encargo de una vez por todas.

Levantó el arma, disparando dos veces en el pecho de Joseph Stalin que estaba sentado en la segunda fila de asientos del coche, mientras la escolta de este mismo gritaba cosas en ruso. Saltó al frío suelo, para comenzar a correr hacia el bosque como alma que persigue el diablo. Su tarea estaba hecha, pero todavía tenía que librarse del chico, guapo y enfurecido, que le seguía casi pisándole los talones.

La nieve crujía bajo las suelas de sus botas, mientras corría a campo traviesa por el bosque invernal. Cualquiera de sus compañeros sicarios se habría burlado de su extraña manera de desplazarse en aquel blanco terreno: daba pasos que eran una mezcla entre saltos y zancadas, sin contar que tenía que abrir ligeramente las piernas para no hundirse. Era un maldito desastre, pero al menos funcionaba como debía.

Pasó junto a un árbol que tenía una cinta roja amarrada alrededor del tronco; se trataba de otra de sus artimañas, aunque esta era algo más explosiva. Alice tomó la granada que traía en el cinto, para luego quitarle el seguro y lanzársela a su persecutor. El hombre la esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo, pero el plan de la chica nunca había sido darle con ella: bajo la fría nieve habían enterrados los suficientes kilos de dinamita para hacer volar todo el claro.

Apuró el paso, saliendo justo a tiempo del radio de la explosión cuando la granada detonó. El estruendo fue de tal calibre que dejó sorda a la chica por unos minutos, pero a pesar de ello no dejó de correr hasta volver a sentirse a salvo. Se sentó, tras quitar la nieve del suelo, mientras apoyaba la espalda contra el tronco rugoso de un árbol. Estaba agotada; sentía como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Optó por sacar de su mochila la pequeña y gruesa manta que siempre tenía a mano, tapándose con esta para poder dormitar sin temer a congelarse. No le atraía en absoluto la idea de convertirse en un jodido cubito de hielo.

Un par de horas más tarde la chica abrió sus oscuros ojos de manera perezosa, levantándose para poder estirarse con mayor libertad. Guardó la manta, alistándose para partir el viaje de vuelta a su base en medio del bosque. No tenía mucho más que hacer en aquel frío lugar, por lo que la mejor opción sería volver a la pequeña cabaña en la que se había instalado cerca de allí. Ansiaba tomarse un buen té acompañado por algún dulce, el sentarse a limpiar sus cuchillas frente al fuego de la chimenea, o simplemente leer algo de su preciada biblioteca personal. Humildes deseos de la mejor sicaria viva en el mundo.

Se colgó su pequeña mochila en la espalda, tarareando la melodía de una canción que alguna vez había escuchado en la radio. Anhelaba volver a su refugio, pero tenía que comprobar la trampa de dinamita que había hecho volar el claro. Alice había desarrollado con el tiempo la costumbre de revisar los resultados de sus artimañas, anotando todos los datos relevantes en un cuadernillo que siempre llevaba con ella.

Las personas usualmente le preguntaban si aquel cuaderno era su diario de vida o algo por el estilo, a lo que ella siempre respondía con su estruendosa risa. Aquel montón de hojas era más valioso que un diario mundano; en él estaban todas sus ideas respecto a los asesinatos que había cometido durante su corta vida de 23 años. Tenía que admitir que, de vez en cuado, escribía otro tipo de cosas, pero no era algo que fuese a contarle a cualquier idiota.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, llegando sin mucha dificultad ni tardanza al claro que había sido víctima de la explosión: un cráter poco profundo se había formado en el suelo, siendo formado por nieve y tierra revuelta, mientras que algunos árboles fueron desprovistos de su gruesa corteza. El radio del daño causado había sido de 25 metros, según lo que pudo calcular Alice. No hubo error alguno, por lo que podía considerarse como la trampa perfecta.

Sonrió, lista para retirarse por fin a su base, cuando le pudo atisbar: el guapo chico ruso, su persecutor, estaba tirado junto a un árbol. Tenía la ropa sucia y ligeramente quemada, pero su cuerpo no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno. Su piel estaba helada, pero tenía pulso y respiraba según lo que pudo comprobar Alice. No tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo aquel tipo había sobrevivido ante tal detonación, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para cavilar sobre ello en profundidad.

Bufó, mientras contemplaba al durmiente cuerpo del ruso. Habían dos opciones: dejarle morir allí, congelado, o llevarle consigo a la cabaña. Sería una carga pesada, pero cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese sacarle algo de información, que luego podría vender a un alto precio.

Suspiró, comenzando a buscar ramas largas y gruesas para construir un "trineo" rudimentario. Se despidió mentalmente de su pobre manta, la cual tuvo que rasgar para poder obtener algunas tiras de tela, que sirviesen para fijar la estructura en construcción. También utilizó un par de estas para amarrar el cuerpo del chico a la extraña camilla. No deseaba en absoluto que su preciada presa se dañase.

El retorno a su refugio fue bastante duro, dado el peso extra que arrastraba a sus espaldas, sin mencionar la tormenta de nieve que estaba comenzando a tomar fuerzas. Aquel tipo debía tener información exclusiva y de suma importancia, si no le arrancaría las uñas, una a una, por las penurias que le había hecho pasar en su rescate.

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña, que le servía de hogar durante su estadía en Rusia, tuvo que desatar el cuerpo del chico, dejándole en el viejo sofá que había en la acogedora sala de estar. Aquel ruso no parecía que fuese a despertar demasiado pronto, por lo que la chica se permitió el cambiarse a una ropa más liviana para poder dormir.

Alice despertó de golpe al escuchar algo caerse. Alguien estaba husmeando en su bonita cocina, y lo iba a pagar muy caro. Nadie entraba a la casa de un asesino sin su permiso y salí impune de ello.

Se levantó en absoluto silencio, calzando sus desnudos pies en las pantuflas de conejito rosas que Azula, su mejor amiga y compañera asesina, le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños número diecinueve. Aquella chica de ondulado cabello y ojos chispeantes siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, sin importar el contexto. Era una especie de ángel endemoniado, un as para hacer reír y envenenar el brebaje del enemigo.

Empuñó con fuerza su fiel cuchilla, la cual siempre ocultaba bajo su almohada, dirigiéndose a la cocina a hurtadillas para que el invasor no le detectase. A pesar de ser una asesina de renombre sentía la suave presión de los nervios en su pecho, logrando acelerar su corazón y volver su sudor frío. No es que tuviese miedo de perder una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el exceso de libros de terror habían hecho de su imaginación bastante original al crear escenarios escalofriantes y extremadamente retorcidos.

Al llegar al umbral del cuarto pudo atisbar una espalda ancha, mientras el dueño de esta revisaba una de las múltiples despensas. La chica exhaló suavemente todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El extraño le escuchó correr, por lo que se giró tirando todo lo que traía entre sus manos. La asesina le asestó un puñetazo en el mentón, haciéndole perder de esta manera el equilibrio para poder clavarle el arma entre las costillas. Sabía que aquella era una puñalada muy trapera y sin nada de honor, pero no buscaba la belleza en una situación de ese estilo.

Un segundo antes de que la agresión pudiese completarse el sujeto le detuvo, cogiéndole con fuerza la muñeca. La fémina sintió sus pequeños huesos crujir, pero no soltó ni un solo quejido; no pensaba mostrarse débil ante su agresor, ni ante nadie.

Con los dientes apretados le dio una patada en la entrepierna, logrando que la escoria esa le soltase de una vez por todas. Al verse libre corrió a encender la lámpara que había en el techo de la habitación, revelando así la identidad del estúpido ladrón de latas de frijoles.

Se trataba del ruso que había rescatado, el cual pensaba torturar hasta que soltase algo revelante. El chico había caído al suelo, sujetándose su zona genital con ambas manos mientras se retorcía de dolor entre suaves quejidos y mudas maldiciones.

— ¡Serás imbécil, hijo de puta! —le gritó Alice, haciendo temblar el cristal de la pequeña ventana sobre el fregadero—. ¿Quién te crees tú para meterte a mi maldita alacena, eh?

El ruso no respondió a las palabras de ella, sólo le dedicó una inexpresiva mirada. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Aquello era intolerable, nadie tenía permitido reírse de su persona sin su sagrado permiso.

Con la dentadura rechinando tomó al chico de rubios cabellos por el cuello de la chaqueta, para comenzar a arrastrarle fuera de la cocina. Pensaba llevarle al sótano de la pequeña cabaña, donde guardaba una innumerable variedad de instrumentos de tortura: desde fierros hasta cuchillas, pasando por látigos y fustas, artilugios para arrancar uñas y otros para seccionar dedos. La mayoría de estos objetos los había conseguido durante sus múltiples viajes, aunque unos cuantos habían sido regalos de su amiga, Az. Aquella chica tenía una extraña obsesión con lo que respectaba a las torturas, tanta que llegaba a incomodar a veces a sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

Al llegar ató a su prisionero a una silla, antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio. Este le contemplaba sin decir nada, como si no le importase en absoluto que su destino fuese ser brutalmente torturado por la información que almacenaba en su memoria. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, siendo dos pozos púrpuras inexpresivos.

Alice tomó uno de sus bates preferidos, para comenzar con las preguntas.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde que Stalin había sido asesinado por una sicaria americana, aunque el gobierno soviético mintió sobre este hecho, declarando que se había tratado de una muerte natural. Un par de balas en el pecho fueron escondidas tras un simple y mundano derrame cerebral, tirando por la borda el merecido reconocimiento hacia la mejor asesina del siglo, quién pasaría a ser una mera sombra más en la historia.

Alice jugueteaba con una botella de vodka a medio vaciar, con los pies sobre una pequeña mesita baja y el cuerpo en el viejo sofá. No había logrado sacarle al ruso nada de información, exceptuando su nombre: Nikolai Arlovski.

Le dio otro trago a su botella, suspirando. No importaba cuanto le torturase ni cuantos huesos le rompiese, aquel chico no parecía querer revelar ninguno de los secretos que ocultaba. En la última sesión de interrogatorio había logrado astillarle un par de costillas a ese idiota, trizándole moralmente hasta el punto de hacerle llorar. Sollozaba suavemente, pidiéndole perdón por no poder darle la información que le pedía.

Después de aquel episodio la sicaria le había dejado en paz, demasiado perturbada para continuar. ¿Por qué se sentía tan sucia? Había torturado a cientos de personas a lo largo de su carrera, estaba acostumbrada a los ruegos agónicos ¿Por qué su mano dudaba a esas alturas? No tenía una explicación mínimamente lógica para ello, no importaba cuantas vueltas le diese dentro de su cabeza.

De repente alguien tocó dos veces la puerta de entrada, despertando de esta manera las alarmas dentro de la chica. Esta se levantó, dejando la botella en la mesa para coger su cuchillo y acercarse a abrir la puerta. Tenía miedo, eso debía admitirlo, pero habían razones para ello: cabía la posibilidad de que quién llamaba se tratase nada menos que de algún soldado, enviado por el gobierno para capturarle. Los soviéticos podían llegar a ser muy creativos al momento de causar sufrimiento a cualquier miserable ser humano.

Abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar en el pórtico al prometido de su amiga Azula. Le conocía sólo por un par de fotografías a color y varias en blanco y negro que su compañera le había enviado por correo; era difícil olvidar el cabello plateado y piel extremadamente nívea del chico, aunque lo más extraño en él eran sus ojos: eran rojos como un par de rubíes, como la sangre que en ese momento manchaba su labio. Se veía bastante demacrado, era notorio el que le habían dado una paliza dado su labio roto y el ojo en tinta que tenía. También poseía varios cortes y contusiones, pero no parecían demasiado graves.

—Hola... ¿Gilbert, no? —musitó Alice, enarcando ambas cejas. El hombre ante ella asintió, sin siquiera sonreír. En las descripciones de las cartas se le veía mucho más alegre que en persona—. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde morada? Tu prometida es una mala amiga ¡Lleva casi dos semanas sin enviarme una mísera carta!

El semblante de Gilbert se había ensombrecido ante las últimas palabras de la chica, lo que volvió a despertar las alarmas dentro de esta. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, en absoluto.

El chico de plateada cabellera estuvo unos pocos minutos explicándole los sucesos ocurridos hace menos de un mes: Azula, aquella divertida sicaria que planeaba con esmero su futura boda, había sido brutalmente asesinada por unos soldados soviéticos. Inicialmente el gobierno les había ordenado matar a Gilbert, pero la chica había tomado su lugar tras admitir su verdadera identidad. Había salvado la vida de su prometido entregando la suya propia a modo de pago, siendo este el acto de amor definitivo.

Tras terminar su historia el chico le entregó a Alice un par de fotografías y la última carta que Azula no había logrado enviar antes de dejar aquel mundo. Las fotos eran de la cabeza de la sicaria, cortada y clavada en una lanza en medio de una plaza gigantesca y nevada. Era una de las peores humillaciones que existían para cualquiera que trabajase en el oficio de matar por dinero, pero no había ya mucho que hacer por la difunta chica.

Alice le agradeció por darse la molestia de entregarle aquella fatídica noticia en persona, aunque prefirió no comentar nada acerca de la gruesa cuerda que el chico llevaba en la mano. Sus intenciones eran bastante obvias, y ella no era quién para frenar su deseo.

El tiempo se arrastraba lentamente ante sus ojos marrones, mientras que el licor acariciaba sus resecos labios y bajaba su garganta, quemándola. Nunca había estado tan ebria en su vida, y no era algo de lo que quisiese presumir ante el mundo. Era débil, lloraba como estúpida por una causa perdida de la que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiró, mientras se levantaba del sofá con un objetivo latiendo en su nublada mente. Aquel ruso, Nikolai, tenía la culpa sobre todo lo acontecido; él y sus compañeros habían matado a su mejor amiga, y merecían sufrir el mismo destino.

La ira dominaba el corazón de Alice, mientras bajaba al sótano para torturar a su prisionero hasta la muerte. Encontró a este mismo observándole sentado en el viejo colchón que le servía de cama; tenía las ropas arrugadas y un poco sucias, el cabello desaliñado y un par de oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pero, a pesar de estos factores, seguía poseyendo aquella belleza exótica que manaba de él, como si fuese un aura a su alrededor.

Aquel ser de ojos púrpuras y curiosos miraba fijamente a la chica, sin odio ni rencor reflejado en sus pupilas. Ella llevaba un par de semanas sin bajar a ese asqueroso lugar nada más que para darle agua y comida diariamente; inclusive una vez le había entregado algo de ropa, nueva y limpia, la cual había comprado en la ciudad especialmente para que él viviese en mejores condiciones. ¿Por qué una asesina como ella llevaría a cabo tales actos de bondad, sin pedir nada a cambio por ello? Era sumamente extraño, y no era algo que el captor ni su víctima pudiesen comprender; sólo callaban y lo asumían como si fuese algo de poca o nula importancia.

Alice se colocó frente a Nikolai, para comenzar a descargar toda la ira y el dolor que sentía en forma de golpes descontrolados. Puñetazos y patadas, arañazos y pisotones; nada parecía poseer un orden definido ni un fin premeditado: eran sentimientos desatados contra alguien inocente, pero culpable a los ojos de la chica.

Tras los minutos más largos de su vida, el chico detuvo a la fémina, sujetándole con fuerza ambas muñecas. Ella simplemente clavó su oscura mirada en la de él, sin siquiera luchar contra aquel agarre férreo que oprimía su libertad. Estaba destrozada, su alma no soportaba la tormenta de emociones que sentía en aquel mismo instante; había perdido lo único que realmente le importaba en la vida, además de sus libros y cuchillos.

De la nada, el ruso le abrazó, mientras ella ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de este. Lloraba, agradecida de tener alguien que, a pesar de todo el daño que le había causado, le consolase en momentos oscuros como aquellos.

—Lamento mucho el haberte hecho tanto daño—murmuró Nikolai, mientras acariciaba el sedoso y rizado cabello de Alice—, pero no pienso dejarte por nada del mundo. Te amo, captora mía.

En la distancia, el cuerpo de un hombre de mirada sangrienta y perdida colgaba de una soga amarrada a su cuello, balanceándose al ritmo de la suave brisa invernal.


End file.
